Noite de Verão
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Um reencontro entre antigos amigos, e possivelmente algo mais - future!fic - Artemis/Holly


_N/A : Spoilers até o livro sete. Ligeiramente ooc. _

**Noite de Verão**

Pouco tempo após o seu aniversário de trinta e três anos Artemis Fowl acompanhado pela Comandante Holly Short da LEP vieram a impedir uma catástrofe que ameaçava o mundo, de novo. Embora fosse justo dizer que havia um tempo que isso não acontecia, e também havia um considerável tempo desde que os dois haviam se encontrado pela última vez. Dez anos especificamente.

Butler teve que ficar em Haven por mais algumas horas para tratar de alguns ferimentos que tinha sofrido no último dia então Holly por precaução resolveu acompanhar Artemis até a residência dos Fowls para garantir que não havia nenhum perigo. Artemis ficou suspeitamente quieto durante a viagem até a Irlanda.

Enquanto ela checava o resto da casa ele se sentou em um dos bancos na varanda da casa, normalmente iria direto para seu escritório ao chegar em casa, mas se sentiu compelido a ficar do lado de fora por mais um pouco, era uma noite quente de verão, com o céu limpo e estrelado, ele sabia que Holly adorava voar em noites como essa.

"Pelo jeito está tudo certo" Holly disse ao encontra-lo na varanda.

"Bom"

"Eu tenho que ir, muitos relatórios a serem preenchidos"

"É claro que você tem" Artemis disse com um tom que Holly não conseguia identificar se era sarcástico ou não. Mas ela conseguiu ver claramente uma certa amargura nas suas palavras.

Ela disse para si mesma que devia ir embora. Mas como você provavelmente já sabe Holly Short sempre teve um problema com seguir ordens.

"Eu senti a falta nos últimos anos" ela disse.

"Mesmo? Porque o mundo teve que quase acabar pra eu ter a oportunidade de te encontrar de novo"

"Eu estava próxima demais de você, e vice-versa, eu tinha que me afastar. Pra você ter noção eu até fui citada em uma enciclopédia que saiu há alguns anos atrás no verbete sobre Síndrome de Stockholm"

Um pequeno sorriso entretido apareceu no rosto de Artemis.

"Isso não é engraçado Artemis. Eu tive contratar um advogado pra conseguir que eles tirassem a citação" Holly disse.

"Minhas sinceras desculpas" Artemis disse mas agora ele estava tendo que se controlar para não rir e não conseguia esconder isso de Holly.

"Eu te odeio tanto" Holly disse.

"Não, você não odeia"

"Eu sei, esse é o problema" ela disse sem olhar para ele.

Artemis ficou sério, e por mais que não se sentisse confortável falando tão abertamente sobre oque se passava em sua cabeça, especialmente quando emoções estavam envolvidas, ele decidiu que precisava dizer a próxima frase :

"Holly, eu continuarei respeitando a sua decisão de se manter afastada se isso for oque você realmente desejar, mas você deve estar ciente que a distância não vai fazer com que a minha afeição por você diminua."

"Porque você está dizendo isso ?"

"Porque eu só tenho algumas décadas nesse mundo, e eu gostaria de passa-las com você mais do que com qualquer outra pessoa"

"E a Minerva ? Você pareceu gostar dela"

"Eu gostei, um pouco pelo menos, e nós namoramos por um tempo mas não deu certo, e há muito tempo eu não sinto nada além de amizade e simpatia por ela, e mesmo que esse não fosse o caso pelo que entendo agora ela está casada com um esquiador que ganhou algumas medalhas nos últimos jogos de inverno. Mas isso é irrelevante essa conversa não é sobre eu e ela, é sobre eu e você"

"Nós não funcionaríamos Artemis"

"Porque não ?"

"Muitas razões, e eu sei que você é inteligente o suficiente para saber todas elas, e provavelmente até de algumas que eu ainda não pensei"

"Eu sei as razões porque seria difícil, mas tenho certeza que não seria nada com que eu não seria capaz de lidar"

"Eu sei como família importa pra você, nós somos de espécies diferentes, nós não seriamos capazes de ter filhos, você realmente acha que você ficaria bem com isso ?"

"Eu tenho irmãos e estou bem confiante que a linhagem Fowl venha a continuar mesmo que eu não venha a contribuir para esse fim, na verdade há algumas semanas atrás Myles me confidenciou que pretende pedir a sua namorada em casamento até o final do ano"

"Eu não estou falando sobre linhagens Artemis, eu estou falando sobre família, sobre como vai ser quando você for visitar seus irmãos e for vê-los com os seus filhos, você vai sentir falta de não ter ido por esse caminho"

"Talvez. Mas não do jeito que eu sentiria a sua falta"

Holly olhou para ele, sorriu tristemente e disse :

"Você soa um pouco como Orion"

"Essa foi uma critica bem brutal Holly"

"Não foi uma critica"

"Foi um elogio ?"

"Apenas uma observação"

Ele sorriu.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir embora"

"Eu sei"

"Tchau garoto da lama"

Artemis pensou em protestar dizendo que dificilmente podia ser considerado um garoto com a idade que tinha, mas antes que tivesse a chance Holly o beijou de leve nos lábios e ele decidiu não dizer nada e apenas aproveitar a sensação.

Após o beijo ela encostou a sua testa contra a dele, ela em pé e ele ainda sentado no banco, por uns dez segundos, e ao se afastar não disse nada, não precisava dizer, seus olhos já falavam mais claramente sobre suas emoções do que ela queria que falassem, e apenas voou para longe deixando a residência dos Fowl para trás.

Artemis reparou que Holly esqueceu de ligar o seu escudo de camuflagem, então ele ficou na varanda a observando voar para longe até que sua figura tivesse desaparecido completamente no horizonte.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
